Grandir enfin
by noperfect77
Summary: Ce qui se passe après l'épilogue quand Harry revoit Drago à la gare et qu'il décide enfin de regarder la réalité en face et de grandir.OS.SLASH


Rien à moi tout à JKR sauf le poème et l'intrigue mon premier essai de fic à vous de me dire si c'est bien ou pas en espérant ne pas vous faire perdre votre temps.J'ai corrigé cette fic que j'ai publié dans des circonstances qui ne me n'avaient pas permis de correction immédiate et grâce à cela et aussi à sissicecile ma super bêta j'espère qu'elle sera plus agréable à lire.^^

Le cœur d'Harry manqua un battement quand il le vit. Lui. Dire que ces dix-sept années durant lesquelles il avait tout fait pour l'oublier, durant lesquelles il avait appris à remplacer le blond par le roux, à discuter décoration et à boire du café, étaient parties en fumée et semblaient n'avoir jamais existées.

Une simple silhouette semblait lui avoir redonné le mode d'emploi de sa personnalité. Il se souvenait enfin qu'il s'appelait Harry Potter. Il avait dix-sept ans. Il ne buvait que du jus car le café n'avait acun goût. Il trouvait que le Quidditch était bien plus amusant que trainer dans les magasins de décoration et enfin il avait toujours préféré les blonds aux rousses. Ce qui était plus ou moins vrai sauf qu'il n'avait plus dix-sept ans. Et alors pourquoi devrait-il en grandissant changer de personnalité? Il venait enfin de se rendre compte de cela mais dix-sept ans trop tard. Ironique non?

Mais après tout, sa vie n'était-elle pas une ironie en elle-même? N'était-ce pas lui qui, quand il avait eu tout ce qu'il avait toujours voulu - une femme qui l'aime, des enfants - s'était retrouvé mal dans sa peau,"piégé" même. Et pourquoi?Parce que le destin avait trouvé drôle de le faire tomber amoureux de ce garçon arrogant, égoïste, beau, intelligent … enfin, de Malfoy quoi! Franchement ... lui qui avait toujours pensé que l'amour était un cadeau du ciel. Un cadeau empoisonné oui! Et Merlin sait qu'il avait essayé de refuser ce trouvant des excuses et prétextant que ce n'était qu'une de ces choses que tout le monde voulait mais dont se désintéresser dés qu'on la possé avait donc refuser de laisser tomber ses rêves à cause d'un "caprice" et avait suivi la masse, refusant de se démarquer.

Malfoy? Un caprice? Il n'y avait évidemment rien de plus faux. Malfoy était tout sauf un caprice. Malfoy était sa passion, son obsession. Draco était celui qui lui avait appris la tendresse,avec qui il se sentait en Malfoy était tout simplement son âme soeur. La personne de qui il avait tout reçu et à laquelle il avait tout donné. Ils s'appartenaient l'un à l'autre. Une possession dont on ne parlait pas, une possession sale, honteuse, que tous faisaient semblant d'ignorer. Mais qui, malgré tout,apportait du plaisir, un plaisir peut-être insidieux, mauvais mais qui gardait néanmoins un goût délicieux, aigre-doux, mélange du pêché le plus horrible et de l'amour le plus tendre. Pourtant, leur possession n'était qu'une location, et quand leur contrat expira, on refusa de louer au même prix. Ils s'étaient retrouvés avec deux options: payer plus cher ou prendre des colocataires. Tous deux étaient trop lâches pour se permettre de payer un loyer plus important. Et Harry, se cachant derrière sa conscience, refusa de prendre des colocataires. Bien sûr,ce n'était qu'un prétexte. En vérité, Harry savait que s'ils avaient pris des colocataires,lui n'aurait pas tenu longtemps avant de tous les mettre à la porte, quitte à contracter des dettes, à avoir les huissiers à ses trousses afin de payer le nouveau loyer.

Or, il ne voulait pas de cela. Il ne pouvait pas faire cela. Il se devait de se marier, d'avoir des enfants, de passer le weekend avec ses amis et de boire son café en lisant son journal. Le problème, c'est qu'il n'avait jamais aimé le café: trop amer, pas assez sucré. Ce n'était pas lui, tout simplement. Il préférait grandement le jus de citrouille, avec son arrière goût piquant mais néanmoins délicieux et sucré.

Soudain, il eut un flash: Drago et lui buvant tout les deux du jus de citrouilles à minuit, dans le parc. Ils avaient parler de tout et de rien. Il se souvenait de leur conversation: l'une des plus futiles, des plus irréalistes mais aussi une des plus sérieuses qu'il avait eu de sa vie. Draco était comme lui.Même s'il était à Serpentard.Même s'il était souvent hautain, arrogant, énervant, en d'autres termes insupportable. Draco,son antithèse, détestait également le café et préférait le jus de citrouille. Ginny, elle, avait beau être à Gryffondor, gentille et avoir les mêmes centres d'intérêts que lui, préférait le café. C'était peut-être pour ça qu'il aimait Drago. C'était peut-être une raison futile mais c'était la seule qu'il avait trouvé pour expliquer l'inexplicable: son amour pour Draco. Car oui, il se l'avouait maintenant, il l' le savait déjà quand il était plus jeune mais il avait été obligé de repousser cela au plus profond de lui. Car il savait que, sinon, il n'aurait jamais pu épouser Ginny et aurait tout laissé tomber: son statut de héros, ses amis, "sa vie parfaite". Il aurait laisser tout cela et bien plus encore pour rester avec Draco. Il venait seulement de se rendre compte que Draco était sa vie. Oh, il le savait déjà! Mais il n'avait jamais voulu le reconnaître. C'était bien qu'il reconnaisse cette évidence. Le seul problème, c'était qu'il la reconnaissait dix-sept ans trop tard.

Voilà ce qu'il lui en coûtait d'avoir voulu agir en adulte. C'était ça agir en adulte? Il avait pourtant l'impression d'être un gamin qui souhaitait vivre dans une grande maison, se marier et avoir beaucoup d'enfants. Qui était donc l'idiot qui avait dit qu'être adulte, c'était se marier avec une gentille femme et avoir des enfants? Et que c'était se comporter en enfant que de vouloir tout abandonner pour une passion soi-disant éphémère?

A cet instant, il trouvait pourtant bien plus adulte de suivre son cœur et d'assumer ses sentiments que de se mentir à soi-même et de jouer au papa et à la maman.

Il se maudit soudain. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas réalisé cela avant? Pourquoi ne se rendait-il compte que maintenant de l'absurdité de sa vie? Quand il était, d'une certaine façon, trop tard?

Les années sont passées  
Tout ne fait que changer  
Je ne sais plus où j'en suis  
Mes certitudes ont fui

Oui c'était ce qu'il s'était passé: sa belle assurance,sa certitude que tout s'arrangerait et que ceux qui l'aimaient vraiment comprendraient avaient laisser place à la peur du regard des autres, de s'être trompé, de ne plus l'aimer ou pire, que lui ne l'aime l'amour n'est pas é le bonheur n'est qu'une était bien placé pour savoir que les belles choses ne duraient jamais longtemps, il en avait trop souvent fait l'expérience. Oh oui! L'existence s'était fait un plaisir de lui montrer que, plus on montait haut plus, la dégringolade était forte et faisait pertinemment qu'il ne pourrait jamais se remettre de cette chute-là, il avait préféré sortir un parachute. Mais le parachute devenait de plus en plus lourd et encombrant. Il voyait à présent que la chute n'existait pas et que le parachute était donc inutile.

Il faut grandir  
Se reconstruire  
Ne plus regarder  
Son passé

Oui c'est ce qu'il avait cru faire. Mais il avait oublié une donnée pour se reconstruire, il fallait que tout soit brisé. Or, cela avait été tout sauf le cas. Les images des quelques instants de bonheur qu'il avait partagé avec Draco, qui étaient bien plus heureux que tous ceux qu'il avait vécu avec Ginny en dix-sept ans, lui balançaient en pleine face qu'il était seul responsable de cette démolition et que ce qu'il avait reconstruit n'était qu'une pâle imitation de son amour d'autrefois.

Je veux m'envoler  
Mais j'ai peur de tomber  
De laisser l'enfance  
Et sa douce insouciance

Il n'en revenait pas d'avoir était un tel idiot. L'éducation des Dursley avait dû faire plus de dégâts qu'il ne l'avait imaginé. Comment expliquer autrement la façon dont il avait laissé les autres le manipuler comme un pantin? Pourquoi acquiescer tranquillement à tout et avoir suivi ce chemin morne, conformiste? Peut-être parce que son bonheur était si éclatant qu'il avait eu peur de s'aveugler, et qu'il avait préféré choisir des couleurs plus sobres, moins dangereuses et bien plus acceptées.

Les chapitres viennent de commencer  
Que la chanson est déjà terminée  
Apprendre à écouter  
Le prochain couplet  
Et enfin savoir  
La suite de l'histoire

Mais pourquoi vouloir changer de disque alors que celui qu'il écoutait lui convenait parfaitement? Sous prétexte que tous se rangeaient et écoutaient du classique, il avait également laisser tomber son morceau à lui, si spécial. Ce dernier le faisait parfois souffrir, c'est vrai, mais c'était peu de choses comparé aux joies qu'il lui apportait. Le morceau qu'il écoutait à présentétait une imitation du bonheur avec des instruments qui jouaient faux. Ce morceau ne lui faisait ressentir ni joie,ni tristesse. Il était là seulement parce qu'il avait meilleure réputation et était bien plus apprécié.

Mais il faut pas jeter  
Les rires du passé  
Tu dois grandir  
Mais sans tout démolir  
Suis ton cœur  
Garde le meilleur  
Quand au reste  
Laisse le sans tristesse

Mais peut-être n'était-il pas trop tard. Il s'était trompé, certes, mais il pouvait encore changer de direction, recommencer de nouveau. Évidemment, rien n'était gagné et ce serait dur, il y aurait des cris, des larmes, des incertitudes, des disputes, des rejets et il devrait certainement prendre des colocataires. Mais, avec un peu de chance, il le reverrait sourire, rire, il embrasserait de nouveau cette peau qui lui avait tant manqué et surtout il redeviendrait un humain et toutes les émotions endormies en lui se réveilleraient de nouveau. Il savait aussi que, peut-être le soir même, il aurait déjà abandonné ce rêve à cause de ses enfants,de Ginny, de ses amis...Sa lâcheté prendrait n'importe quel prétexte pour chasser ce sursaut de lucidité ou de folie. Pourtant il avait l'impression que son cœur battait de nouveau et il sentit un sourire se dessiner sur lèvres, crayonné par l'espoir, l'envie d'y croire. Et il adressa ce nouveau sourire à Draco, s'attirant le regard étonné de son entourage mais aussi un regard surpris de Draco qui le lui rendit malgré tout, hésitant. Et c'est ce sourire, si infime soit-il qui lui donna le courage de s'avancer vers lui et de se promettre qu'il ne resterait pas longtemps squatteur ou même locataire mais de devenir enfin propriétaire.


End file.
